Strawberries
by Caytlinn
Summary: Castiel tries strawberries with some interesting consequences. Destiel smut. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of these characters, nor do I make any money from this.**

**WARNING: This is M rated for a reason. Smut basically. You have been warned.**

Castiel slumped down on the sofa, breathing deeply.

'That was relatively difficult.' he remarked making Dean chuckle. They had spent the past few weeks tracking a nest of vampires, and had finally managed to kill them all, and it had been much more than _difficult._ As per usual following a hunt, Dean stode over to the fridge and swung open the door, letting the cool blast of air rush over his warm body.

Peering inside, he spotted the bowl of strawberries. Technically, it was only just spring, and strawberries weren't in season, but he knew where to go, and anyway, they were pretty much his favourite thing. He washed them, put them on a plate and went back to the sofa, setting the bowl down on the coffee table. Sitting next to Cas, who was sprawled on the sofa, which was very unlike him, he picked one up and tossed it into his open mouth. Castiel watched in fascination.

Dean noticed him looking and raised an eyebrow.

'You want one?' he asked offering the bowl. Castiel took one tentatively and after turning it round in his slender fingers a few times he popped the whole thing in his mouth. Dean burst out laughing as Castiel chewed curiously.

'You idjit.' gasped Dean. 'You're not supposed to eat the stalk.' Castiel turned his disgruntled face to him, before reaching a delicate finger into his mouth and plucking the green stalk out. He swallowed the strawberry and licked his lips, trying to memorise the taste. He had never eaten strawberries before, and found them nice, if not a bit sweet.

He reached for another one, when he noticed a slight tickle in the back of his throat, followed by his tongue, until his whole mouth was tingling. He ran his tongue around his mouth wondering what was happening.

'Dean,' he said. 'My whole mouth is..itchy? Is this normal?' he asked questioningly. A fleeting look of confusion passed over his face, before he realised.

'Oh.' He said, slightly shocked. 'I think you're allergic to it.' he said. He wasn't sure if angels could be allergic to anything, but apparently they could.

'How do you know?' asked Castiel, looking slightly worried. Dean gave him a reassuring smile.

'Don't worry. Sam used to be allergic to them, the same thing happened to him. It's not very bad, and it goes away after a while.' This answer seemed to satisfy Castiel, although he kept running his tongue around his mouth. Dean stood up.

'I'll get you some water.' he announced, and made his way to the kitchen. He filled a glass with cold water and returned to the sofa.

He gasped when he saw Castiel. His lips were bright red and swollen, and his was biting and licking them to try and ease the tickling feeling. Dean tried to ignore the the stirring in his groin as he sat down and handed the water to Cas. As Castiel drank the water Dean couldn't help his thoughts going haywire.

_Fuck, _he thought._ God his lips look good. Jesus, does he even know what he's doing to me? Oh my god, why am I thinking this, why the hell am I feeling like this? Oh shit, I have to stop staring, but god he looks hot, he won't know will he? No, he thinks I'm just worried and- fucking hell he's licking the bloody glass._

His thoughts were cut off when he noticed Castiel looking at strangely.

'What?' he asked, trying to appear nonchalant. Castiel looked him straight in the eye, tilting his head to the side.

'You just groaned. You were watching me and you groaned.' He said matter of factly, although Dean thought he could detect an undertone of slight, what was it, fear, confusion?

Deans heart raced. This was bad. This was very bad. He had groaned out loud while watching his friends lips. He inwardly cursed himself, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Castiel, appearing oblivious to what he had done, picked up the glass again, wrapping his crimson lips firmly around the rim.

Dean couldn't help his next actions. Reaching out, he grabbed the glass, snatching it from his hands and putting it haphazardly on the table, before placing his hands either sides of the angels body and kneeling between his outstretched legs. Castiels eyes widened in shock as he looked at Dean, unsure of what to do, having never been in this situation before. Their faces were inches apart and Dean could smell the sweetness of strawberries on his warm breath, and he could count every eyelash framing those beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

Keeping their eyes locked, he leant forward slowly, giving Castiel a chance to back away, but the angel stayed frozen where he was, his heart thudding in his chest. Time seemed to stretch on forever as they gazed at each other, neither daring to close the gap.

Finally, Dean couldn't bear it any longer, and he pressed his cold lips against Castiels hot ones. He felt the angel tense up, but after a few seconds he relaxed. Dean moves his lips slowly, causing a shudder to run down Castiels spine. He had never felt anything like this before, and the feeling of being so close to someone was amazing, electrifying. His eyes closed dreamily as his mind went blank, devoid of everything except the feeling of Dean so close to him.

He uncertainly moved his hands up onto Deans back running them up and down, wanting to feel Dean, to map out every inch of his body with his bare hands.

Dean moved closer, lacing his fingers in Castiels dark hair pulling them closer and deepening the kiss, tasting the strawberries on his lips.

'Hey guys, I'm- woah'. Sam stopped dead in the doorway, staring at his brother and his friend who had pulled apart just in time, but were still too close to make it seem normal. They both blushed and Sam felt his face burning with embarrassment. Sam stared at Dean, his mouth opening in an 'o' of shock, but far back in his mind, he realised he had been waiting for this moment to happen for a long time.

'I'm, err, going to put these, um, groceries away.' he muttered and left the room hastily. Dean and Castiel finally pulled away from each other, the awkward tenseness hanging in the air. Deans trousers were still uncomfortably tight, and with a glance at Castiel he saw that his were too. This gave him an almost smug feeling, but that left him quickly as the reality of what had just happened dawned on them both. His cheeks as red as his brothers he stood up and left without another word.

Castiel stayed where he was, feeling hot and flustered. These feelings, these human feelings, were all completely new to him. Yes, he knew what they were as his vessel had felt them before, but he himself, Castiel the angel, had never felt them first hand.

The arousal he had felt when Dean moved closer to him had scared him. He had never meant to develop feelings like this to anyone, it was too dangerous to become so emotionally attached to someone. But he couldn't help the love he felt towards Dean. He certainly wasn't _in _love with him...but maybe. He banished the thoughts, stood up and stretched, and went back to his room in the motel they were staying in, to think.

Dean returned from his walk much later then he had expected. He had spent a lot of time thinking and mulling over the incident that happened earlier, and finally decided that it would be best if they both just forgot it had happened. He knew Castiel would be more comfortable with that anyway even if deep down, it made his insides squirm with regret.

For a few months now he had felt something towards the angel. His dark, mussed up hair, his huge blue puppy dog eyes and his deep gravely voice, drew Dean in like a moth to a lamp. He was intrigued by the angel and felt safe in his presence, but he had always sensed something more, although he hadn't known it was this.

He certainly knew _he_ didn't want to forget it. He had felt something different when he kissed Cas, different to all the other girls he had kissed. He couldn't, or rather didn't want to, place a finger on that feeling, because he knew if he admitted it to himself, there would be no going back.


	2. Chapter 2

He emerged from the bathroom feeling better now he had showered, and jumped when he saw Cas sitting on his bed. Nervously, he clutched the towel closer around his waist.

'Cas,' he said. 'What are you doing here?' he ran his hand through his damp hair, feeling his skin tingle in the cold air.

Castiel looked uncertain to why he was there, but he managed to stutter out a confused answer.

'I-I had to see you Dean. I need to talk to you.' Dean felt his stomach lurch at the words.

_Dammit _he thought _this wasn't supposed to happen. Why is he here? There's nothing to talk about, unless... NO stop it Dean, just stop it. He's going to tell you he hates you and has to leave to do, I dunno , angel stuff._

'What is there to talk about?' he asked awkwardly, staying where he was, a safe distance away. Castiel lifted his gaze.

'What happened earlier, of course.' He said as if it were obvious, even though it was. He stood up and to Deans horror, moved closer.

'You kissed me. I've never felt that before.' He raised his cool hand to Deans cheek, making him flinch. 'It was nice.'

Deans mouth was sandpaper dry and his heart was threatening to break out of his chest. He gulped.

'Cas, I'm not..I'm not gay' he said quietly, embarrassed. Castiel raised an eyebrow at him, and this unusually human gesture made Dean look away.

'Dean, please.' begged Castiel, still not removing his hand. 'I know you enjoyed it too.' Dean couldn't deny this. He had loved it, and he knew he wanted more. Castiel was like a drug to him; a dangerous yet addictive drug.

As he debated with himself, Castiel gently rubbed his cheek with his thumb, causing him to gasp. Squeezing his eyes shut he whispered,

'I don't know Cas. If something happens, if something goes wrong then...' he trailed off. He knew that if he did start a relationship with Castiel, and he knew he wanted to, if anything went wrong then their friendship would be damaged beyond repair.

'Shhh Dean.' soothed Castiel. This was very unusual for him, and even Castiel was slightly shocked by how human he was acting. All he knew was that he wanted Dean. He tightened his grip on Deans jaw and pulled him closer until they were barely millimetres apart and he could feel Deans quick breath on his lips. A second later their lips were pressed against one another. Dean let out a muffled gasp of surprise which turned into one of pleasure as Castiel sucked gently on his lower lip.

Pulling away slightly he murmured,

'Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?' He felt Castiel smile as he kissed him again.

'I'm an angel. What do you expect?' The kiss became more passionate until their tongues were in each others mouths battling for dominance.

Raising his shaking arms, Dean tugged at the tan trench coat, and on realising his intentions Castiel ripped it off and threw it across the room. Deans fingers immediately flew to his shirt buttons, but in doing so he lost his grip on his towel and it dropped to his ankles. He grunted as the cold rush of air shocked his still wet skin, but carried on fumbling with the buttons.

Castiel helped him until the shirt joined the coat, followed swiftly by his trousers, socks and shoes, until all he was left in were his boxers. They looked at each other for a moment, before pressing their lips back together again. Deans hard cock was now throbbing, and he moaned as it brushed against Castiels thigh.

He moved down Deans jaw pressing hard kisses against his neck and collarbones, making the younger man whimper in delight. He sucked hard on his neck and left a large red circle, marking Dean as his own. He continued his way down, licking his stomach and tracing his tongue through his abs. Dean writhed above him desperately trying to get some friction to his groin.

Finally, Castiel approached his stiff member, and going by pure instinct he wrapped his mouth around it.

'Cas!' Shouted Dean, his eyes snapping open in pleasure and his back arching. Within minutes he was reduced to soft whimpers and moans as Castiel continued to suck his cock, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue around.

Soon, too soon, Dean was on the edge, and sensing this Castiel pulled away. Dean looked at him in horror, as his dick was left throbbing in the cool air. Castiel stood up, facing Dean, and drew him in for another prolonged kiss. Their hard members rubbed together and they moaned into each others mouths.

The kiss became more urgent, more needy, and Dean tugged at Castiels sides until they both collapsed onto the bed. Castiel crawled over Dean until he was hovering over him, supporting himself with his hands next to Deans head. Their breathing became heavier as they realised the inevitable was coming.

Slowly, Castiel leant forward until his lips were by Deans ear.

'I don't know what to do.' He admitted softly, his hot breath tickling Dean.

'What do you want to do?' breathed Dean, equally as quiet, and he pulled Castiel closer. His breath hitched in his throat. Castiel pulled away from his face and stared down at the man below him, his eyes dark with lust. He knew what he wanted. He knew what Dean wanted.

Dean lay on the bed calmly waiting for Castiel to become accustomed with the situation. He shuffled backwards slightly until he was straddling Deans hips and tentativley pressed his hard on against Deans hole.

'Woah Cas, wait a sec.' Said Dean, alarmed. 'I don't want you to hurt me, dude. Get some lube first.' He fell back on the bed as Castiel stood up and started rummaging in the bedside drawer.

He returned and Dean sighed as the warm weight appeared again. Castiel squirted some of the cool gel onto his shaking hands and slowly stroked it up and down his member, wincing at the coldness. Finally, he decided he was ready and, still unsure of himself, he entered Dean in one swift motion.

Dean cried aloud bolting upright. Castiel looked at him in shock. What had he done wrong? This was supposed to be pleasurable right?

'Dean. What did I do?' He asked, confused. Dean gritted his teeth.

'No, nothing. You could've just got me ready first, that's all. Jesus, you're big.' Castiel took this as a compliment, and they stayed in that position for a few minuted until they were used to the feeling.

'Ok. I think I'm ready.' said Dean with his eyes closed.

Slowly, Castiel began to move his hips backwards and forwards, and marvelled inwardly at the pleasure and the tightness of Dean. This was all so new to him, but he was picking up quickly, and Dean was surprised at how calm and serene he was, considering he was a virgin. Then again, he was an angel.

Castiels movements became faster and harder and Dean moaned out loud as he hit his sweet spot with each thrust.

'Cas, Cas, Cas oh god Cas.' he whimpered over and over again. Castiel loved the effect he had on the man, the way he could unravel him so easily. Although, even as he thought this, he felt his own brain become fuzzy and dazed with pleasure and he found it hard to concentrate on anything but the noises he was evoking from the hunter.

He felt something warm pooling in his abdomen, and his thrusts got more and more erratic and sloppy as he fought to contain himself for as long as possible.

'Dean,' he gasped, 'I can't..not much longer...please...ohh Dean' he threw his head back, and with one final thrust he came hard inside Dean, shouting out his name to the heavens.

Dean whipped his hand round to his own member and began furiously pumping his hand up and down below his lover. Finally, the orgasm overtook him and he squeezed his eyes shut and curled his toes as the feeling exploded inside him, and he came messily over Castiels stomach.

Castiel pulled out ,and the lay next to each other on the bed, panting for breath as they came down from their highs.

Finally, Castiel turned his head to Dean.

'Wow.' was all he said. Dean smiled back lazily and pushed his hand through the angels mop of, now sweaty, hair.

'Yeah.' he replied.

The green eyes looked into the blue ones, and they knew they had found the comfort they needed, the light amidst all the dark.

Each other.

finis


End file.
